


LoveAndMore.com

by LapfulofMisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Big black feathery wings because holy crap, Blow Jobs, Cards Against Humanity, Charlie is alive because i'm in love with her, Dean is JEALOUS, Did I mention Wings?, F/F, Grace Sex, Handcuffs, I complied with canon for a while then I threw it out the window, I know nothing about dating sites, I love oblivious!cas, I'm going to hell for writing this and you're going to hell for reading it, I'm gonna keep adding tags till Ao3 Tag Of The Day notices me, M/M, Pining, Use of Handcuffs during sex, Wings, alternating pov, as in places to consume adult beverages, cats without tails, ridiculous cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapfulofMisha/pseuds/LapfulofMisha
Summary: Cas is feeling lonely. Charlie thinks he should get on a dating site. Dean thinks it's a horrible idea, and it has absolutely nothing to do with jealousy.There will be crack and there will probably be (badly written) porn. Post season 11 but as usual I've taken some liberties with canon.





	1. Revelations and Cats with No Tails

“Admit it, you two. I have a _gift_.”

 Charlie, Sam and Dean made their way into the map room. Charlie, pony-tail swinging to the side, proudly held up her paper target from the Bunker’s shooting range. Out of 15 shots, she’d made four to the head and eight to the chest.

 Sam beamed like a giant ray of sunshine at his protégé. It’d been his suggestion that Charlie start learning about firearms if she wanted to be a “real” hunter.

 “Don’t get cocky,” Dean warned her. “You’re not James Bond yet. You still have a lot of weapons to learn.”

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at him and began humming the James Bond theme as she walked off toward her room.

 “Dum da da da, da da da da, Dum da da da, da, da da da”

 Sam grinned at her retreating form. Glancing over at the silent Cas, he said, “How about you? It wouldn’t hurt for you to become familiar with weapons either.”

 Cas was sitting at the table looking through John’s diary, a source of seemingly endless fascination for him. He frowned at Sam, then snapped, “I have my Grace back. I am an _Angel_. I could destroy this entire Bunker with a single _thought_.”

 Sam recoiled from Cas’s unexpected anger. “Well, yeah, but there have been times when your juice was low, for whatever reason. It wouldn’t hurt to learn.”

 Dean looked over at Cas. The guy looked worn out. And why not, he’d had a hell of a streak of bad luck lately. He’d been captured, tortured, cursed, and who knew what else. Target practice was _relaxing_. It relieved tension. It was a great way to work out frustration and stress. Cas needed all those things. 

 “You know, Sam’s right, man. Why not just uh, _bite the bullet_ and give it a try?”

 He winked at Sam, and Sam groaned.

 Cas managed to look like he was about to smite them both. His blue eyes were dark with an emotion Dean hadn’t seen in them before.

 Dean practically winced.

 “It would be a waste of time,” he finally said. He got up and left the room.

 Dean stared after him.

 Sam turned to Dean. “Is it just me or has he been kind of . . . touchy lately?”

 Dean sighed. “My guess is, he’s just recovering from all the crap that’s been happening lately. Give him a few days. He’ll be fine. I mean, he’s _Cas_.”

 *****

The next morning Sam scrolled through the local news on his laptop. Cas was nowhere to be seen. Charlie was in the kitchen making waffles and singing. (“I’m walking on sunshine, woah-oh . . .”)

 “Hey Dean, listen to this. It’s a case involving _cats_ and it’s super creepy. Cats are disappearing from their owners’ homes. Into thin air. They reappear a few days later, but their _tails_ are missing.”

 Dean looked at Sam to make sure he was serious. “Saving cats’ tails, hunting things. The family business.”

 “Dude.” Sam looked at him, bitch-face in full force. “Could be a witch. I mean it sounds like some weird ritual. And who, or _what_ else could make cats disappear into _thin air_?

 Dean sat down with his breakfast. “Fine. I mean what else are we doing, right? But I’m not going _anywhere_ till I eat.”

 “Of course,” Sam answered drily.

 The waffles were amazing. Charlie, apparently, had more than _one_ gift. She poured homemade strawberry topping over the top of each waffle, then finished them off with a dollop of whipped cream. Dean began moaning orgasmically.

 “Oh, god, Charlie, so good, you’re amazing –“

 “Could you just, maybe, stop doing that please?” Charlie asked. “I’m getting horrible mental images right now. I may be scarred for life.”

 Cas stalked in as they were eating. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was a mess, like he’d been running his hands through it all night long. His normally huge, bright eyes were half shut and dull.

 Dean looked up at him. “Hey there, grumpy. I found us a case -“

 “Actually, _I_ found us a case,” Sam corrected him.

 “ANYWAY, there is a case not far from here. Looks like a witch. We’re leaving in half an hour, so don’t go zapping off.”

 Cas suddenly became very interested in looking at the wall behind Dean.

 “I’m sure you can handle it just fine without me,” he responded flatly.

 Dean raised an eyebrow. “You gotta hot date, or something?”

 Cas fixated his intense stare on Dean. “No. I do not have a _hot date._ In case you’ve forgotten, I am shunned by my own kind. I am cut off. Alone. And I have no intention of going back to a _brothel_.”

 They all stopped eating and turned to look at him. He looked back at them defiantly, almost daring them with his eyes to say something more. Charlie and Sam exchanged worried looks.

 Dean threw up his hands and shrugged. “Hey man, I get it. Everyone gets lonely sometimes-“

 “No. You do not . . . _get it!_ ” The anger seemed to seep out of him then, and he added, “You have no idea what this is like for me.”And with a fluttering woosh, he was gone.

 No one said anything for a moment. Cas had rarely been this forthcoming about something that was bothering him.

 Charlie swiped a finger through her whipped cream.

 “So I guess we know what’s wrong now,” she mumbled into her food.

 “Who knew angels could get _lonely_?” Sam asked. “I mean, I guess most of the times we’ve seen Cas, he’s been alone. And when he _was_ around other angels, he didn’t seem too happy about it.”

 Dean snorted. “That’s cause the other angels were _dicks_. And I know for a fact Cas never, uh, had _relations_ with another angel.”

 Sam set his fork down. “I don’t even want to know why you know that.”

 “Well, we’ve got to do something. We can’t just let him wander around being miserable.” Charlie wrinkled her brow, suddenly in deep thought. “I may have just the thing.”

 *****

Cas sat near a tree outside the Bunker. Although he had his Grace, he was still cut off from Heaven, and he wasn’t able to propel himself very far. Moving his wings through the plane they existed in now felt like swimming through Jello, instead of sliding easily through empty space.

 He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. In his mind, he literally saw Time: intricate geometric patterns swirling like kaleidoscopes. Colors and music and memories and the voices of trees, plants, animals, people . . . all of it surged through him relentlessly, almost painfully. He didn’t bother to filter any of it. He just didn’t care.

 He was drowning in memories. He saw himself flying through an ancient sky, the incredible color of which didn’t even have a name. Spiral clouds whispered gently against his wings. It was a place that existed long ago, so far down the timeline it could never be reached again.

 He remembered the overwhelming, unspeakable exhilaration of pure, raw power surging through him as he joined with his brothers and sisters to carry out divine commands.

 He dreamt of the euphoria of existence as a wave in an ocean of Grace.

  _Now look at me._

The noise in his head was replaced with his own internal voice.

  _The angels have turned on me. They hate me. And rightfully so. But Hannah._ Hannah _, my friend since the beginning of time._

_Hannah betrayed me._

_Hannah allowed me to be tortured._

_And now she's dead._

_I have nowhere in the Universe to go. No purpose. So much potential to help, even now. But what to do?  It’s as if . . . as if all the color has left the world._

_Alone. Profoundly, unfathomably alone._

 Cas slumped against the tree.

 *****

 The case turned out to be fairly straight-forward. The witch was a dabbler, not very experienced in magic, and not very bright. She was trying to learn how to _make_ a cat. When she was unable to duplicate the cats she kidnapped, she returned them. Unfortunately, when she sent them back to their rightful owners, although she wrapped her magic around their bodies, the tails were somehow not included. They disintegrated into space. Apparently.

 Dean slid into the driver’s seat of the Impala and groaned.

 “Good one, Sammy. That has got to be the most pointless case we’ve ever worked.”

 “Dean, we were Teddy Bear Doctors once. And _that_ ended well.”

 Charlie piped up from the back seat. “Guys we have more important things to worry about. Like Cas.”

  Sam frowned. “I don’t know what to do for the guy. Have movie night? Get him drunk? Help him find a girlfriend?

 Dean pulled onto the road, glancing skeptically at Sam. “A girlfriend? Really? _Cas_? He’s a social disaster! And where on earth would we find him a date?”

 “LoveAndMore.Com” Charlie said proudly.

 “A dating site? Are you _serious_?” Dean was not in favor of this at all. Purely because Cas could end up getting hurt. Or taken advantage of. It had nothing to do with jealousy.

 It had _absolutely nothing_ to do with jealousy.

 It wasn’t like he owned Cas or something. But dating?

 Out of the question.

 Sam was snickering good-naturedly at Charlie. “Is that why you’ve been in such a good mood lately? You’ve found someone online?

 “Maybe,” she answered cryptically. “But seriously.  I mean he’s obviously feeling like he doesn’t belong here. And finding someone to talk to, hang out with, have sex with-“

 “Woah, woah woah. Just hold it right there.” This was getting out of hand. “We are not signing Cas up for a _dating site_!”

 “Why not?” Sam asked. “I think it’s actually kind of a good idea. I mean, why don’t we ask him and see what he thinks? If he wants to try it, then I say go for it!”

 Charlie clapped her hands from the back seat. “I’ll talk to him as soon as we get home!”

 

 

 


	2. Dean Makes A Mess, Hot and Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas reluctantly joins the dating site, and gets results. He asks for advice, and Sam and Charlie help him get ready for his date. Dean's help is a little more physical . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have changed, I put Charlie with Dorothy instead of a made up character.   
> Also, for . . . reasons . . . Cas has never kissed Meg or had sex with April.   
> You can expect updates every 6-7 days.

_  
_

Cas sat next to Charlie on her bed. It had taken a combination of her enthusiasm, Sam’s gentle encouragement and Cas’s complete lack of understanding of what he was getting himself into, but he agreed to try the dating site.

Charlie convinced Cas to relax - a little. “This is supposed to be enjoyable,” she chided. She got him to shed the trenchcoat, but he stoically refused to take anything else off. Charlie had changed into her “lucky” Star Wars shirt which featured Yoda. She said it was the shirt she was wearing when she met her online friend, Dorothy, and therefore it was essential to their mission.

She sat with her laptop balanced on her legs, leaning up against her headboard. Cas was seated on her right, looking skeptically at the website that appeared on the screen.

“Okay. First, we need to set up your profile,” Charlie said, fingers dancing across the keyboard.  She turned to study him for a minute. “Let’s see. First name, Castiel. Last name?”

She looked at Cas expectantly.

“Winchester,” he answered, and Charlie could swear he actually _blushed_.

She entered the information onto the form. “Makes sense. Next . . . address. Well, we can’t reveal the Bunker’s location. What good is a secret hideout if everyone knows where it is? So, let’s put . . . 5698 Angel Lane. That sounds good.”

She lightly punched Cas in the shoulder. Cas looked at her, tilting his head. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but hadn’t quite formed the words. Charlie kept going.

“Now. Occupation.” She paused.

“I am an Angel of the Lord.”

Charlie giggled. “Dude, I know, but we have to put something a little more, down to earth. I think you look like an accountant. Ooh, even better, a lawyer. We’ll put that.”

“Does dating always involve so much lying?” Cas asked, his brow furrowed.

“ _Always._ Now. Are you into guys or girls?” she asked.

“Into? What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, what gender are you attracted to?”

“It makes no difference. I am attracted to a person’s soul, not their body.”

Charlie typed some more. “Well, that certainly gives you more options.”

“I’m not entirely comfortable with this.” He picked at the edge of his tie, something Charlie had never seen him do.

She set the laptop aside and reached for his hand. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Cas. The point of this is to find someone for you to be with sometimes. So you don’t have to be so . . . alone. We can cancel this whole thing if you don’t want to do it,” she said softly.

“I do want to make friends,” he said, in such an innocent and un-Cas-like way that Charlie’s heart nearly melted out of her chest. She hadn’t known him for very long, but she knew sadness when she saw it. She had dealt with plenty of it in her own life.

“I don’t wish to lie to people,” Cas admitted.

Charlie looked at him. “I was kind of joking when I said that. I mean, if you tell people the entire truth about you, unless they are hunters, they’re kinda gonna freak out. Most people don’t realize that Angels actually exist and wander around. And hook up on dating sites.”

“I do want to try and, um, _hook up_.”

Charlie nodded, and did a little more typing, then looked over at Cas. “OK. You’re set. I entered my email address for you. I’m assuming you don’t have one. Now we wait for someone to contact you.”

 

It didn’t take long.

 

*****

Sam, Dean, Charlie and Cas sat around the table. They tended to sort of mingle there, generally preferring each other’s company to solitude. (Although none of them would admit it out loud.) The Bunker was awesome, but they had already explored pretty much everything it had to offer. Sam seemed determined to read every single book in the entire library, but otherwise it was nice to relax between hunts, watch movies, or do whatever else came up.

 (“What came up” on one occasion was Cards Against Humanity, which they played at Charlie’s insistence. It had ended with Dean knocking his beer over on the table, saturating the cards and inciting a swear-athon; Sam snorting/laughing so hard he had a sinus headache for two days; Charlie hyperventilating so severely her lips turned blue, and Cas asking questions such as, ”Why would a human want to touch the penis of a pug? Violating a pug in such a way seems unreasonable.” and “Having anuses for eyes is anatomically impossible, and would serve no purpose.” and “what is ‘old people smell’? All humans have an odor.” And Charlie’s personal favorite, “How could you capture enough cat urine to fill a Super Soaker? Would the cat not become dehydrated?”

The more they all laughed at him, the more isolated he felt. While he understood that they were not trying to be hurtful, he also understood that some human concepts were simply not ever going to make sense. Especially humor. Uriel’s humor had been of a considerably different nature.)

 Today, however, they were simply eating lunch. Sam made chicken salad sandwiches, which he and Charlie ate with gusto. Dean declared Sam’s cooking a travesty of real food, and he left to get himself a burger. After lunch, Charlie began scrolling through the messages that had been left for Cas.

 “Lawyer” Cas had three emails from potential partners. Two were girls and one was a guy.

 The first girl sounded shady as fuck. She listed her occupation as specialty loan shark. _Specialty_ _Loan shark_.  Seriously?

The second girl, well. Her message was short and sweet: she was looking for athletic sex. Nothing more.

The guy sounded kind of alright though. He worked as a manager in a supermarket bakery. He said he was looking for companionship.

Just like Cas.

This could be good.

Cas agreed, and exhibited a facial expression that could almost be called _interest_.

“Okay, Cas, email him back. Set up a time to meet.” Charlie was bubbling with enthusiasm.

“Meet where?” he asked blandly.

“A restaurant. Eat first. You can talk or not talk while you’re eating. If you don’t jive, it’s less awkward. Then, if you like each other, you can decide what to do after that.” She slid her laptop over to Cas.

He squinted at the computer like it might bite him. With a quick glance at Sam, then Charlie, he slowly began fingering the keyboard. His delicate fingers spelled out a time, date, and place, all suggested by Sam and Charlie after careful consideration.

The guy responded almost immediately, and included a picture.

He was hot.

Darkish brown hair, green eyes with yellow flecks. Similar hairstyle to Dean’s.

Cas actually relaxed a little, for the first time in ages. Charlie and Sam shared a grin.

 

*****

 

Dean was absolutely not jealous that Cas had a date.

After he returned with his burgers, Charlie had enthusiastically filled Dean in on the developments of Cas’s hopefully-soon-to-be love life. Sitting alone in his room (and thank _Chuck_ he had his own private room), Dean gulped down an entire beer in two swigs. Cas was going on a date. _A date._ With a _dude_.

_Of course Cas swings both ways,_ he thought. _He’s a friggin’ Angel._

Dean’s mind wandered, and he saw Cas with a fantastically sexy guy at a restaurant, gazing across the table at each other. The guy would absolutely drink in Cas’s big blue eyes, his thick, slightly tousled hair, his narrow waist, his fantastically strong legs. And his fingers. Cas had truly elegant fingers, and Dean didn’t like the thought of him touching some stranger with them.

A sickening heat filled his belly. Something twisted and squirmed inside of him, something suspiciously similar to _feelings_ that he definitely did _not_ associate with Cas. He needed to clear his mind. But he couldn’t get the images of Cas _with some guy_ out of his head.

Maybe the guy would teach Cas to dance. Or take him to a club. Or maybe he’d just take him home. Dean had a feeling Cas would drink up the affection. And the attention. But Cas was so much _more_ than any random dude could understand.

Why hadn’t he noticed how seriously upset Cas had been these last few weeks? What kind of a friend was he, anyway? He should have gone to him. Should have gotten him to talk.

Dean didn’t do _talk_. He didn’t do _feelings_. He did one night stands to get his rocks off, and that’s all he needed. And if Cas wanted to meet some people, well, maybe that was okay.

Dean sighed. He needed another beer.

 

*****

The day of the date rolled around, and Cas was getting nervous. He stared at his hands with great interest. The others were seated near him, giving him advice. Charlie was helping him with his backstory: he was a lawyer, he had a cat, he’d never had a serious relationship before, and so on.

“Cas are you alright?” Sam asked suddenly.

“I am actually a little, uh, there is something I’m wondering. Will I be expected to – kiss?”

Sam grinned at him. “If all goes well, and you both want to, then absolutely!”

Dean absolutely did _not_ choke. He was simply clearing his throat.

Cas positively squirmed.

“I am unaware of how to do that.”

Dean looked at him. “Dude, it’s an instinct. I mean you definitely improve your technique over time, but seriously, it’s not difficult.”

“He will know, then, since I have not had an opportunity to . . . improve my technique, that I am inexperienced? Will that be a problem?”

Charlie considered for a minute. “If you’re that nervous, maybe one of us could, uh, teach you.”

Sam cleared his throat. “That’s a great idea, Charlie. Why don’t you do the honors?”

Cas looked at her hopefully.

“Woah, guys, aren’t you forgetting something? Gay?”

Charlie pretended to take offense. Sam frowned. Cas looked crestfallen. Sam tried again. “Well, in that case, I would say Dean has more kissing experience that the two of us put together.”

Cas looked at Dean, his guarded expression not completely hiding his obvious curiosity. Dean’s eyes were the size of plates. “I, uh, Cas I can’t teach you to kiss. We’re friends, and uh, it would be, well, awkward.”

Dean’s heart lurched. The room suddenly seemed very small and he felt as though he were suffocating.

Sam glared at him. “Seriously, Dean? The guy _pulled you out of hell_. I mean he probably, I don’t know, singed his wings and who knows what else? The very least you can do is teach him how to kiss!”

Dean couldn’t tell if Sam was being sincere, or if he was being _Sam_. He was very obviously amused by the whole situation and trying desperately to hide it.

Cas looked at him expectantly, his huge blue eyes focusing on Dean’s lips. And suddenly Dean’s dick took  an interest in the conversation. He was suddenly unsure of why he would ever turn down this opportunity on purpose.

Since, of course, there were absolutely no feelings involved.

And Cas was merely . . . interested in doing things correctly. So he could fit in.

And Dean had kissed a few guys in his time.

And Cas needed to know how to _kiss his date_.

Dean squelched that line of thinking.

“All right. All right, I’ll do it. But not in front of an audience.”

 *****

He led Cas to the garage. He decided having Baby in close proximity would help him focus on something other than the task at hand.

Cas’s face looked so innocent. Cas, who was countless thousands of years old, who was a soldier, a _warrior_ , who’d done things so unimaginable that Dean couldn’t begin to fathom them. Cas who _wasn’t human_. Cas who had literally died. Twice. Cas, a celestial body of light, or whatever the hell he was, who had wings, who could teleport himself, who could do almost anything. Cas, who was even now studying  Dean _from inside his vessel_ , like he was the only person in the Universe. Cas, who needed someone to teach him how to _kiss_.

Dean knew with sudden certainty that he would not survive this.

He tried desperately to think of a way not to do it. Any excuse. Any at all. He was usually a quick thinker, years of hunting had honed that skill.

But there was no way out of this.

None at all.

Cas was standing a few feet away from him.

Shit.

_Shit_.

Dean tugged a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

“So, uh, let’s do this. You need to come closer.”

Cas tilted his head. “But what about personal space?”

“Sharing personal space is part of kissing. It’s intimate.”

Dean was dying inside.

Cas moved closer. Dean looked at Cas’s upturned face. _It’s now or never._

 

Dean reached up a hand and cupped his face, the light stubble scraping gently against his palm. He closed his eyes and leaned into Cas. The chapped lips were surprisingly soft when Dean pressed his mouth against them. He gently sucked on the top lip, slipping his tongue in to coax Cas’s mouth open. His fingers slid up to card through Cas’s hair. Dean curled his tongue along the roof of Cas’ mouth, allowing Cas’s teeth to scrape against it.

Cas slowly licked at the bottom of Dean’s tongue. The sensation sent electricity straight through Dean’s brain. He put his other arm around Cas and pulled him close. Even through the trenchcoat Cas felt warm, so warm, and the heat radiated into Dean. Cas, who had seemed unsure of where to put his hands, suddenly reached into Dean’s hair and _grabbed_. Dean groaned. Cas began sucking on Dean’s bottom lip, a perfect imitation of what Dean had done earlier. Cas wrapped his free arm around Dean and pressed his body even closer to him. Dean began kissing the outside of Cas’s mouth, carefully pressing his mouth against each part of Cas’s lips. Cas moaned softly, and gently nipped at Dean’s lip.

Dean’s mouth left his lips and started moving toward Cas’s neck. Cas leaned his head back to give Dean access. Dean squeezed his hands in between them and started undoing the buttons of Cas’s shirt. Then he nuzzled into the scruffy skin, nibbling softly, and the noise that came out of Cas nearly floored him. Lightly, so as not to leave any marks, he continued kissing Cas until he reached his collarbone, and apparently Cas was _ticklish_ because he grabbed again into his hair, _hard_.

_“Dean_ ,” he moaned.

Cas’s voice brought him back to reality.

He was hard as a rock. From making out with Cas.

_Making out._ He was just supposed to show him how to kiss.

_This wasn’t supposed to be hot._

_How was he supposed to know that kissing Cas would be like kissing_ moonlight?

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck this wasn’t supposed to be HOT._

He pulled back, taking his hands off Cas. He definitely was not affected by Cas’s huge dark eyes, his parted lips, his panting, his fucking sex hair, which he now knew was a soft thick mess of _heaven,_ or the fact that Cas was a _total hot mess_ and Dean wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him into the hood of his car _._

Quickly he pulled away and turned toward the door so Cas couldn’t see his raging boner.

“So, uh, that’s your lesson,” he told Cas over his shoulder. He walked out of the garage.

“Dean, wait!”

_Cas was fucking breathless._

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Now what._


	3. Dean trips up (GOD I'M SO SORRY) and Cas fucks up (LOL! NO I'M NOT!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to hide his interest in Cas. Cas tries to date and he's confused.

 

Dean exited the garage at quickly as possible. He had to get back to his room without Sam or Charlie seeing how fantastically aroused he was by kissing Cas. Not to mention getting as far away from Cas as possible. It was going to be uncomfortable running with a boner, but probably worth it.

He was close to his room when he heard Sam. And Charlie. Saying they’d better come check on him and Cas to make sure Dean wasn’t eating him alive.

_If they only knew. Shit. They’re coming this way._

Could this day possibly get any worse? Couldn’t he just have a break this one time?

He had to do something. His . . . problem seemed to have no intention of going away until Dean _resolved_ it.

Sam and Charlie rounded the corner. Desperate to hide his condition, Dean took a nose dive onto the floor, pretending to trip over his own feet. He would rather be laughed at for klutziness than have to deal with the endless bullshit Sam would give him over getting turned on by Cas. As for Charlie, hell, she’d probably try and get _him_ to join a dating site. At least now, he was facedown and hiding certain parts of his body.

He suffered a little rug burn on his hands and knees but no other aftereffects.

“Dude are you okay?” Sam asked, surprise on his face.

Charlie ran over and tried to help him up.

“No, no, I’m fine, I’m good.”

At least his hard-on was starting to go away. If he just stayed here for a couple minutes everything might be okay. He could make excuses not to get up for a bit. When his body returned to its pre-kissing-Cas state he could get up and go to his room, and whatever happened in there would be _his_ business.

“Dean? Are you okay?” asked a concerned, gravelly voice from behind him.

If Dean could have summoned a demon right there and then to get out of this mess he would have. How on Chuck’s green earth was he supposed to face Cas?

“I’m fine, I just fell,” he mumbled, glancing at Cas from the corner of his eye. At least Cas didn’t look as wrecked as he did when Dean left him. Although his hair was still sticking out in every direction. His pink lips were swollen and CHRIST ALMIGHTY WAS THAT A HICKEY  HE’D BEEN CAREFUL  HAD HE REALLY SUCKED THAT HARD  HOLY CHUCK?? And _fuck_ he needed to get back to his room.

Sam was smirking and Charlie’s eyes were wide as they looked from Cas to Dean.

“So, uh, from the looks of things, the kissing lesson went well,” Sam said in his most innocent voice.

_Bastard._

“Yes, it was very educational,” Cas answered. “I had no idea kissing involved so many body parts.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open and Dean pounded his head onto the floor.

“You might want to comb through your hair before your date. Oh, and you might want to heal that little bruise on your neck,” Sam suggested, _with his stupid puppy dog eyes and his stupid face and Dean was going to kill him._

“Actually,” Charlie said, “I think the hair looks pretty good that way.”

She walked up to Cas and raked her fingers through his hair, straightening it out a little but still leaving it tousled and sexy.

Dean used that distraction to get up and bail to his room. Sam called after him, amusement clearly present in his voice. Dean ignored him, went to his room, and slammed the door.

*****

Cas was looking forward to his date (or “encounter,” as the website referred to these meetings). He was also terrified. He had no idea how we would talk to a stranger. Sam and Charlie had told him to ask questions. Then he could learn about the guy and take it from there. But what would he ask?

They made him drive one of the cars from the Bunker. He wanted to just fly over there, it’d been a while since he was able to stretch his wings. But Charlie insisted it would “weird out” his date if he just appeared.

How was this ever going to work?

And the kissing. He had enjoyed kissing Dean. And Dean had seemed to enjoy kissing him. It had been . . . intimate, as he said it should be. And warm, and comforting at first, but then it seemed to get more intense. He liked the feel of Dean’s hands in his hair, and he liked being so close to Dean. He thought Dean was enjoying himself too, but then he had suddenly pulled away and practically ran from the room.

Maybe he’d done something wrong. Or maybe Dean simply hadn’t taken pleasure in it the way Cas had. After all, Dean had kissed a lot of people, according to Sam. And those people were surely much more experienced and much better at kissing than he was. He would never get to kiss Dean again, of that he was certain, and the realization sat heavily in his stomach.

Cas’s mind returned to the photo of his date. He was attractive, by human standards. But Cas wasn’t sure he wanted to kiss anyone other than Dean.

Maybe, when he met his date, he should just do the kissing part first and get it over with.

*****

Dean stood with his back against the brick wall in his room. How the _fuck_ had his life managed to unravel in such a short amount of time?

If he was honest, he’d thought about kissing Cas for a long time. And _fuck_ it had been everything he’d hoped for. The guy was just hot, and he had no idea how gorgeous he was. Well, his vessel. But he could certainly feel _Cas_ in there. And Cas was _magical_.

And when exactly had he started using words like _magical_???

He slid down to the floor. Cas’s eyes when he had kissed him . . . no one had ever looked at him the way Cas looks at him.

He wondered about _real_ Cas. Wings and True Form the Size of the Chrysler Building Cas. He wanted to _really know_ him, and the knowledge that he would never be able to _actually see him_ made him feel small, and limited. And profoundly _sad._   He would give anything to remember Cas pulling him out of hell, just to have _seen him_.

_Who the hell am I and where the hell has Dean Winchester gone?_

He got up and walked to the dresser where his latest copy of Busty Asian Beauties sat waiting. If nothing else, he could distract himself from the events of earlier today and he could stop thinking about his infatuation with Cas. Or whatever the hell it was.

He grabbed his lube from the bottom of his sock drawer and crawled onto his bed, magazine in hand. He flipped through the pages, coming finally to the centerfold.

Nothing. The girls in the magazine did nothing for him.

His mind wandered back to the kiss with Cas. It was the first action of any kind he’d had in ages. Obviously, that was why it had excited him so much.

_He was so full of shit._

There couldn’t be any harm in thinking about Cas while he did his business. No one would ever _know_ , obviously. He undid his jeans, reaching down to pull himself out for easier access. He thought about having his hands in that soft, thick hair, and Cas’s hands _yanking_ on _his_ hair. And his mouth . . . _fuck_ his mouth was _so hot._

His memories were enough to get him hard under his hand.

What if he’d kept going instead of running out of the Garage?

What if he’d continued nibbling on that collarbone, making Cas squirm? What if he’d reached down to undo his pants and given him even _more_ of an education? Pushed his pants down right there in the garage? How hot would Cas have been in his hands? What would he have looked like coming _completely_ undone? Would he have screamed Dean’s name?

Oh god, the thought of Cas _screaming his name_.

Dean stroked himself, imagining it was Cas’s hands on him, imagining Cas whispering all kinds of dirty things in his ear while he gripped and squeezed and caressed.

And screamed his name.

And on the subject of Cas’s true form . . . what if he could manifest his wings? What would that be like? What would it feel like to have soft feathers brushing lightly against his dick? How would it feel to grab fistfuls of wing feathers while Cas stroked him into orgasm?

Dean tried to muffle his noises when he came. And he most _definitely_ did not scream _Cas’s_ name.

*****

Cas’s date sat at a table near the back of the restaurant. _Aiden. His name is Aiden,_ Cas reminded himself. It occurred to Cas that he would have to eat to avoid giving himself away as not human. He took a deep breath and walked across the room. He needed to get the kissing thing out of the way so he could relax.

As soon as he reached the table, Aiden beamed, looking him up and down appreciatively.

“Hey, you must be Castiel?” He stood up to shake Cas’s hand.

Cas took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Aiden. He kissed him hard, like Dean had done to him.

Aiden didn’t react like Dean, however.

“Dude!” he cried, pushing Cas away. “What are you doing?”

Cas tilted his head. “Isn’t this part of dating?”

“You don’t just walk up to someone you don’t know and start kissing them!” Aiden wailed.

People at the tables nearby stopped their conversations to stare at them.

“At what point does the kissing start?” Cas asked, confused.

“WOW. Look dude, I think there’s been a mistake. This wasn’t supposed to be _that kind_ of a hookup! Look, man, I think I should go.”

He threw a five dollar bill on the table to cover his glass of iced tea, then took off, leaving Cas standing there confused.

 _Maybe I need more lessons from Dean_ , he thought.

  


	4. Beginning Dating and Advanced Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas asks Dean to help him get ready for his next date . . . by taking him on a practice date.  
> Dean decides to show him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So canon compliance has flown out the window on this one. But I think you'll like it.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! At the risk of becoming sappy . . . they make me happier than you even know.

Castiel managed to deflect most of the questions about his date. All the others could get out of him was that it had ended quickly, and it hadn’t ended well.

A couple nights later, everyone except Castiel ended up sharing a couch, in front of a movie that none of them were paying attention to.

“So, Cas’s date was apparently a bust.” Sam appeared to be deep in thought. “He almost seems worse now than he was to begin with.”  

“Has he told either of you what happened?”

Sam glanced at his brother from the other end of the couch. “No. How ‘bout you, Charlie?”

Charlie, sitting between them, sighed. “Nope. He’s been about as forthcoming as a nun in a porno. Well, depending on the porno, I guess.”

Dean did a doubletake at Charlie, shook his head and then shifted on the couch. Whatever had happened, hopefully the guy hadn’t hurt Cas. In all fairness, he had to admit he was secretly glad it hadn’t worked out. But so help him, if the guy was a jerk, he would find him and rip his face off.

Out loud, he said, “Well, now that we have that experiment over with, we can get back to normal life.”

Sam smirked at him. “Did you just say _normal life?_ ”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“Actually, guys,” Charlie piped up, staring at the laptop she held, and beaming. “Cas has had several more hits on his profile. There’s a couple people that might work for him. I think he should try again.”

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

*****

Cas wandered around the library. All these books, all this information. Surely there were books about human relationships here somewhere. He still wasn’t sure what had gone wrong with Aiden. He didn’t seem to want to be kissed. Maybe he hadn’t found Cas attractive? Maybe kissing was supposed to happen later. Whether he wanted it out of the way quickly or not, maybe he should have waited.

Dean hadn’t mentioned that.

He sighed. His failure was embarrassing. He felt like he had let Charlie down. She had been so excited about finding him a companion.

And Sam would be disappointed. He genuinely seemed to hope Cas could find someone to hang out with when he and Dean weren’t around.

Dean didn’t seem to care about the endeavor either way, which stung a little. Cas considered himself to be closer to Dean than to anyone else he’d ever known. (And Cas was _old._ That was saying something.) And here he was, still alone. He knew he wasn’t _completely_ alone. But Dean and Sam had each other, and Charlie had no shortage of female admirers.

He would try this dating thing again.

Although Dean seemed uninterested in Cas’s dating attempt, he _had_ seemed willing to teach him about kissing. Maybe Dean could teach him _how_ to have a date. He’d have Charlie help him set up another “encounter” with someone. Then he’d talk to Dean.

*****

Charlie picked up her freshly poured glass of milk, not even trying to hide her grin. She had almost jumped out of her _skin_ with excitement this morning when she’d checked Cas’s LoveandMore.com  messages. There was an actual hunter on the dating site. An _actual hunter._ Charlie recognized the name from a case that Sam had mentioned once: Garth Fitzgerald IV. He listed his occupation as a _dentist_. But he was local, and that name was not very common. From his profile, he seemed a little quirky, which just might be what Cas needed.

“Castiel?” she called. The great thing about having an angel around was all she had to do was pray to him and he would hear her. “Can you hear me? I have something for you to see.”

There was a soft flutter of wings behind her. Cas put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

“Show off,” she teased. “You couldn’t just walk like a normal person?”

“I’m not a normal person. Is everything all right?”

“You got another hit on your dating profile. He’s a hunter. His name is Garth. Are you interested?” she asked hopefully.

His deep blue eyes brightened. “I was hoping to. . . try dating again. Do you think he would be interested in me?”

“He’s already interested,” She wiggled her eyebrows and dragged him over to her laptop.

*****

A few days later, Cas found Dean in the garage, checking under the hood of an old-model car. Castiel had no idea what kind of car it was, nor what Dean was doing to it. Hopefully it was something he could take a break from.

“Dean?”

Dean jerked his head up and whacked it against the raised-up hood.

“Dammit, Cas!” he grumbled.

“Dean, I have another date tomorrow night. I need your help.”

Dean froze. Another date? Hadn’t they gotten past this? Friggin' Charlie and her friggin' matchmaking urges. And what the hell could Cas possibly want to learn next? Did Cas want to kiss him again?

He chose to ignore the way his pulse sped up.

“I need you to teach me what to do, on a date.” He looked at Dean, his gorgeous wide eyes pleading, and _goddammit_ Cas could sell ice cubes in the Arctic with that look.

“I need some guidance.” He shook his head. “This whole human mating ritual is-“

“You are not _mating_ with anyone!” Dean yelled, suddenly unable to control his jealousy. “You’re looking for some _companionship_! I can’t actually teach you how to be human! And I’m not really sure why _our_ friendship isn’t enough for you, _our family_ , but it’s kind of up to you to make your own _friends!_ “ Dean stopped his tirade when he saw the hurt, disappointed look on Cas’s face.

“I’m – I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll let you get back to work.”

He turned to go, his head down, his shoulders drooping. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

“Cas, wait. What exactly is it that you need guidance with?”

He stopped and turned around to look at Dean.

Shyly, he said, “I was wondering if we could have a – well, a _practice_ date. We could go out and you could show me what you would normally do when you, uh, _court_ someone.”

Dean ran a hand across his forehead. He had somehow managed to survive kissing Cas. Although now, it was all he could think about, especially when he jerked off in the shower. He felt immensely guilty for that. But he couldn’t help it; kissing Cas was the single hottest experience of his life.

Now he was supposed to fake-date him.

Which would probably involve more than kissing.

Cas was his friend, and he needed Dean’s help. He couldn’t let him down. For one thing, Sam would kill him.

“Okay. Um. Wow. So, uh, what kind of – date – will you be going on? Do you know yet?” He tried to swallow over the boulder that suddenly took up residence in his throat.

“Yes. He wants to meet at a bar.”

_He._

_Fine. It’s not my business._

Clearing his throat (because _boulder_ ) he said, “I’ll take you to a bar tonight. I can teach you to play pool, play darts, play shuffleboard. All important skills for dating in a bar. We can try out some different drinks, see what you like.”

_He’d show Cas the best time he’d ever had. Take that, mystery date._

Dean was getting way too excited about this. It wouldn’t be an actual date. It would be a trial run for Cas’s actual date, because Cas didn’t want to screw up.

Dean was tempted to tell him to do all sorts of horrible things, things that would make his dates run screaming. Like, take a whoopy cushion and set it on his date’s chair. Or pour black pepper in the guy’s drink when he wasn’t looking. Or flirt with every single person that passed by. Anything to keep Cas from successfully finding someone.

Whoa. Where did _that_ come from? He didn’t want to be mean to the guy. He simply, well he really liked Cas, and if he had a boyfriend, he wouldn’t be around so often.

That’s all it was.

“Dean? Thank you.”

*****  
Dean may or may not have spent two entire hours getting ready for their date. _Uh, fake date_ , he reminded himself. He looked himself over in the mirror: hair slightly spiked up, top three buttons down on his olive green shirt, jeans clinging perfectly to his ass.

Oh yeah. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it _right_.

*****

The atmosphere was typical small-town bar: smoky atmosphere, too-loud country music, couples dancing on a shiny wooden floor. Cas gazed across the wooden table at Dean.

 _Why the fuck is he looking at me like that?_ Dean wondered.

Dean did not _gulp_.

“So, uh, Cas, what would you like to learn first?”

“You’re the teacher, Dean. What is customarily the first thing one would do on a date such as this?”

Dean bit his own tongue. “Cas. This is not a date. This is a fake date.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted at Dean. “Yes, I am aware. Um. What should we do first on our . . . fake . . . date?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He motioned the waitress to come over to their table.

“Two beers, please.”

He looked at Cas. “So, normally, you would start getting to know each other. Ask him some questions. You know. The whole _do you come here often_ routine.”

“What is the _come here often_ routine?”

Dean put his head in his hand. “Look, Cas, if you and I were on a blind date, and you’d never met me before, what is something you’d like to know about me?”

Cas stared at him without saying anything.

The waitress, long blond curls bouncing over her shoulders, delivered two beers to their table. Dean handed her a ten and thanked her without losing eye contact with Cas. Neither of them saw her warm smile.

Finally Cas spoke. “I guess I would ask you . . . what you were looking for? Why you joined a dating site?”

“There, now see? That’s good!  And I would say, let’s see. I would say I was looking for someone to talk to. Someone to, maybe, share things with? And if something more developed, then . . .”

Cas picked up his beer and wrinkled his brow as he looked at it. “What do you mean by something more, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Something more, you know? Uh, something more physical. But not just sex. Someone to just put your arms around if you need to feel someone close. Someone warm to sleep next to, ya know? Someone who comes up to you in the morning and kisses you and touches your face and smiles.”

Cas hummed. “Yes, I can definitely see the appeal in that.”

Dean nodded. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want sex. I mean, the sex should be hot, too. I want someone to slam me up against a wall and pull my hair and scream my name and fuck me till I’m so tired I can’t move. Ya know?”

Cas looked at him. Dean could swear he looked at him _longingly_. Cas’s pupils were blown and his lips were parted.

“Okay, okay. Question and answer time is over. Grab your beer. We’re gonna go play pool.”

Dean scrambled away from the table and headed for one of the four pool tables. One table was occupied by a young couple who spent far more time flirting with each other than playing pool. One table was being used by four potbellied redneck types who seemed to have a great deal of money wagered on the game. One table had a sign over the quarter rack that said Out of Service.

Dean led Cas to the unused table and dropped his quarters into the slots to release the balls. He racked them up and sat the white ball on the table.

“Here’s how you break.”

Cas learned the game quickly. After a few rounds of pool, they headed back to their table.

“You’re, uh, not too bad at the whole geometry thing. Some of those shots you made were . . . inspired.” Dean chuckled and held his beer up in a toast.

“So when does the kissing start?”

Dean spluttered beer onto the table.

“Kissing. Um. Maybe not yet. Let’s um. Let’s order some bar food. Onion rings. _Pie_.”

After some extraordinarily greasy bar food (and how the hell do you even make _greasy apple pie_ ), Dean led Cas over to the dart board. He grabbed the darts and set the game up for 501.

“Alright, buddy. Darts. All you have to do is aim for the center. Wherever your dart goes, it gets some points, and your points need to add up to 501 to win. Take the first shot.”

Cas looked doubtfully at Dean, then threw three bullseyes.

“Hey! No Angel-mojo magic crap. No _cheating_.”

 “I wasn’t – cheating.”

“Friggin angels,” he muttered.

Dean made one bullseye and missed the other two bullseyes by millimeters.

This was going to be a long game.

The jukebox started blaring some classic rock. Cas looked over at Dean. Dean was humming along to the music.

“This is a song you like, yes?”

“Oh yeah. This is a _classic_.”

Dean grinned like a little kid at Christmas.

Cas nodded. “In that case . . . could you teach me to dance?”

Shit.

Dean was _not_ going to survive this.

  

 

  

 


	5. Cas Gets An Education and Mirrors Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting this, but it's a little longer, so hopefully it's worth the wait!  
> Thanks for your comments and kudos, it means a lot to me to know people like my writing!

“You want me to teach you to _dance_?” Dean asked incredulously.

Dean caught the waitress’s eye and motioned for her to bring them a round of beers. He looked at Cas and sighed, internally panicking.

_I have to stall so I can think_

_I have to stall_

_Holy crap I want his body next to me_

_What the hell_

_What the HELL_

“Dean?”

Dean jumped.

“Uh, I’m uh, not the best person to give you dancing lessons, Cas. You’ll have to find another teacher.”

“But Dean, you’re the only teacher I have. Was that not the whole point of this . . . fake date?” His eyes flickered as he said the last words.

Guilt stabbed Dean in the gut. He wasn’t sure if it was from his refusal to dance or that look on Cas’s face when he said _fake date_. And what the hell was _that_ about, anyway? Did Cas not think he was getting the full date experience?

“All right, all right. But I’m not good at this. And if you stomp on my feet while we dance, you better freaking heal them.”

Dean grabbed his beer and took a huge gulp.

_Liquid courage._

Cas did the same, trying to imitate Dean, staring at him with those huge blue eyes the entire time.

 

In the time it took to walk to the dance floor, Dean had formulated a plan. He would play _Bad Moon Rising_ by CCR on the jukebox. The song was a little over two minutes long. They could wiggle around a little bit and it would be over. Then they could sit back down and order something a little stronger than beer.

Someone beat him to the jukebox. _Angel of the Morning_ started playing.

A fucking _slow_ song.

They were already on the dance floor. Going back to their table would make Cas suspicious.

Two or three other couples began slow-dancing with the music, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

“Is something wrong?”

Dean looked at the angel, and told himself this was no big deal. He had learned a little slow dancing at a high school dance, years and years ago. He knew enough that he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself. But slow-dancing with Cas, being that close, touching his body . . . there was no way he could avoid getting hard. His desire for his friend was uncharted territory, and it scared the hell out of him.

Every instinct told him to run from the room. Instead, he said, “No, Cas. Uh, come here. And don’t worry about the personal space thing.”

Cas walked closer to Dean. Dean’s pulse was racing so hard he thought his heart might fly out of his chest. After all, he’d seen it happen once before.

Dean pulled Cas’s arm around to rest on his back, and put his right hand on Cas’s shoulder. Then he grabbed Cas’s right hand and twined their fingers together.

“Okay, so, I’ll lead. You just kind of move your feet back and forth, like this, and keep one foot in between mine, so you don’t trip or step on me.”

Slowly he guided Cas around the floor. Cas’s hand pressed into his back and carefully drew Dean closer. He was looking over his shoulder at the other couples, studying them as they danced.

Dean, on the other hand, was studying Cas. His expression was one of concentration, and he was tense.

“You’re supposed to be enjoying this.”

Cas looked up. “Are we doing this correctly? The other dancers seem to be holding each other more closely than you are holding me.”

“Uh . . .”

 _This isn’t real This isn’t real This isn’t real Cas is your_ friend _not your_ boyfriend _and it’s all gonna end when he finds someone on that damn website_

Dean tried desperately to control his emotions. Taking a breath, he forced himself to relax and let himself listen to the music. It was an unfortunate mistake.

_Just call me Angel . . . of the morning, Angel . . . Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

Dean was suddenly hit with such a desperate wave of desire it almost choked him. He crushed Cas against him, untangling their fingers and wrapping his arm around the angel. Cas only hesitated a second before reciprocating. They somehow managed to keep moving across the floor, ignoring the dirty looks from other dancers who had to move out of the way to avoid a collision.

Cas’s face was so close. His lips, his perfect pink lips, contrasted with the sapphire eyes whose pupils were so huge they were practically screaming lust. His soft skin was partially hidden under a day’s worth of scruffy stubble, and his carelessly tousled hair . . . he was so _fucking sexy_.

Dean grabbed into his hair and kissed him, hot and dirty. He slid his tongue under Cas’s and sucked on it till Cas gasped. He released it and bit his top lip, then his bottom lip, then let his tongue wrap around the top of Cas’s teeth. He licked the tip of his tongue back across the roof of Cas’s mouth, as far as he could. He then began thrusting his tongue in and out as he pressed his lips to Cas’s. His hand slid down to Cas’s ass and squeezed, while he began grinding his growing erection against Cas. The low growl that came out of Cas was obscene. Dean ignored the dirty looks they were getting from other dancers, ignored the muttered voice suggesting they “get a room.” Although that sounded like a damn good idea to him.

*****

Dean’s kiss was passionate and controlling. It was intoxicating. Cas wanted nothing more than to pull his wings into this dimension and wrap them around Dean. He imagined Dean grabbing his feathers, reaching behind him to grab the base of his wings where they jutted out from his back. He would softly run his feathers across every part of Dean, starting with his face and working his way down.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than for Dean to fuck him against the wall, fingers in his feathers, pinning down his wings.

 

 The giant mirror behind the bar shattered.

 

They broke apart and looked up, surprised at the sudden noise. Some of the bar’s patrons went to check to make sure the bartenders were okay. Shards of glass lay on the shelves of liquor, covered the floor, and the bar and bar stools. There were a few minor cuts, but no one was seriously injured.

Cas’s cheeks were pink, and he had a sheepish look on his face.

“Jesus, Cas,” whispered Dean. “Was that you?”

Cas looked at the ground.

Holy shit, if that happened just from dancing and kissing, what the hell would Cas do when he had an orgasm?

“I think you understand dating, now. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

Dean laughed all the way to the car. This was even better than Cas failing to get laid in a brothel.

He and Cas had gone someplace together for the sole purpose of enjoyment. They had relaxed, drank a couple beers, and Dean found out he was actually a fairly decent dancer. And holy crap, that _kiss._ Cas’s mouth was an entire _dimension_ of pleasure. Better yet, he’d made Cas lose control so much that he _blew out a mirror_.

Then reality hit him. It hadn’t been a date. It was a teaching experience. It occurred to Dean that soon, some jerk would be holding Cas in his arms like he had. When Cas went on his next date, some random guy would almost certainly kiss him. They would have fun and laugh and drink and who knew what might happen?

Dean’s happiness dissipated, and his mood became increasingly sour.

Cas, who had remained silent since they left the bar, apparently sensed Dean’s tension.

“What’s wrong, Dean? Are you upset about the mirror? I will go back after the bar is closed and restore it. You don’t need to w-“

“I don’t give a fuck about the mirror, Cas,” he muttered. He grabbed on tighter to the steering wheel, using Baby to try and ground his jealousy and disappointment. And anger. Anger at Cas for not seeing how Dean felt about him. Anger at himself for feeling the way he felt about Cas. Anger that he’d put himself in such a position to get hurt.

Cas looked at him quietly for a moment.

“I had a really good time tonight. Especially the kissing. I very much enjoy kissing you.”

His tone was so clinical, so devoid of emotion. As if kissing the way they’d kissed, _twice_ , was just something that happened between friends. Like their recent make out sessions meant nothing to him.

Like he didn’t know how much he was tearing Dean apart.

Dean lost it.

“Yeah, well, I’m so glad to be helping out the poor bastard that’s gonna date you! Although he’s gonna figure out pretty quick how clueless you are. Obviously your last date figured it out. We’re probably wasting our time with this. You might be better off to just answer the responses from the ones who just want to fuck. Since you _like_ making out so much.”

Cas flinched. “I thought you said I was supposed to enjoy it?”

“You’re not supposed to enjoy it with _me_!” he snapped.

“I don’t understand.”

“ _That’s the whole problem_!”

“Dean - “

 “Forget it, Cas.”

Cas stared at Dean, head tilted, trying to understand what he did wrong, and failing.

*****

Cas met up with his new date, Garth, at the same bar Dean had taken him to.

The guy was extremely . . . _happy_.

He was very chatty, which was a relief, because Cas didn’t have to talk much.

“Castiel! It’s an honor to meet you, man. I have a confession to make, though.”

“I am not a priest,” Cas responded.

“No, but you’re an angel, and that’s even better. I had to meet you. I’m not actually, uh, _into_ you. I have a friend on that dating site. He recognized your name.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Dean was right, Cas thought sadly. He didn’t understand human behavior at all.

“Well,” Garth began, looking sheepish. “It’s about my wife. She’s a werewolf. I am too. But you can probably tell that with your angel powers, right?”

A few people at neighboring tables looked at them curiously. Garth lowered his voice.

“Here’s my problem. She’s pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby! But she’s, uh, pretty sick. She pukes all the time. I was wondering if you could help her.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to help you. Healing werewolves from morning sickness is . . . not within my power.”

Garth looked disappointed. “Well, hey, it was worth a shot, huh? How ‘bout I buy you a beer?”

*****

Cas returned to the Bunker. He left the classic car in the garage, keys in the ignition, and began walking toward his room. He had failed again, but it wasn’t really his fault this time. And Garth had given him a great deal of dating advice.

And advice about sex.

He wasn’t sure it all applied to dating humans, or if it simply related to werewolves. Cas wasn’t actually sure a human could survive some of the things Garth told him about.

Dean was so angry, he didn’t think he should ask him. Maybe he could talk to Sam.

Sam’s door was open, so Cas peeked in. He was reading a book, and looked up when he heard Cas.

“Hey, Cas! How’d the date go?”

Cas told him all about what happened with Garth.  

“Werewolf morning sickness? That’s a thing?” Sam asked.

“Apparently. Sam – I don’t think this dating thing is for me.”

Sam set his book down. “Look, Cas, you’ve only gone out with two people. Humans sometimes go on dozens of dates before they connect with someone.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think I can do this dozens of times. It’s exhausting.” Remembering Dean’s words, he added, “I’m clueless.”

“Cas, you’re not – well, you kind of are.” Hastily he added, “But that’s sort of part of your charm, man.”

“Dean suggested I find someone who’s only interested in sex.”

Sam laughed. “That’s because Dean thinks with his dick.”

Cas squinted at him. “How could he think with his d-“

“Never mind, Cas. You gotta do what’s right for you. If you don’t wanna date anymore, maybe wait a while and try again?”

_Maybe Sam’s right._

Cas thanked him, wished him good night, and left.

He realized later he’d forgotten to ask him about Garth’s sex advice.

*****

Charlie felt bad that the dating thing seemed to be blowing up in their faces. It seemed to only remind Cas how different he was, rather than helping with his loneliness.

She was sitting on the floor, and Cas was braiding her hair. She had only recently taught him this skill, and for whatever reason, he enjoyed doing it.

Dean walked in on the oddly domestic scene and stopped. Seeing Cas doing something so ordinary was oddly endearing. Suddenly he felt a wave of regret for the things he’d said to him two nights ago.

He found himself walking over to sit down next to Cas and Charlie.

“Hey buddy.”

“Dean.”

“Hiya Dean! How’s he doing on my hair?” Charlie asked cheerfully.

“It looks pretty good.” Dean shifted uncomfortably. Cas wasn’t looking at him.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, um. What I said to you before. I wasn’t upset at you. It was all me.”

Charlie sensed that something was going on between the two. The tension was palpable. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. “Hey, I’ll finish it myself, Cas.”

She grabbed her hairbrush off the floor and left the room as Dean smiled at her gratefully.

Cas continued looking straight ahead. “It’s fine, Dean. You were right. I know I don’t belong here.”

His soft, resigned voice tore at Dean’s heart.

“Cas, look at me. I had a really good time with you the other night. And I, uh, I enjoy kissing you, too. A little too much, actually.”

Cas finally looked at him.

“How can you enjoy something too much?”

Dean sighed. “Look, um, are you gonna try again? The uh, dating thing?”

Cas looked away from Dean.

“I don’t know. I have so many questions. Garth tried to give me some advice on dating, also. And sexual relations. But some of the things he told me were . . . very confusing.”   

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What exactly did he tell you? Maybe I can help clear things up.”

Cas furrowed his brow and squinted at him. “Dean, do you enjoy being handcuffed to the bed during sex?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Finally there's porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent Cas asks Dean for more relationship advice. Dean gives him the talk. Then he gives him a demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. And you're going to hate me for ending the chapter the way I did.  
> I'm not sorry.  
> There will be more fun, but don't get too comfortable, there's going to be some very angsty angst in the near future.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. You are all awesome!

Dean was glad he was sitting down.

“Cas. Um.”

_Chuck on a cheesecake. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?_

_Did he like being handcuffed to a bed during sex? Seriously?_

Honesty was probably the best policy here.

Cas being an angel and all.

Dean cleared his throat.

“People get into that sort of thing because it’s kind of exciting. You know, if you’re handcuffed you’re completely at the other person’s mercy. It’s a thrill, wanting to touch or kiss and being denied.”

Cas hummed. “I’m not sure I understand. What about the other person? If they aren’t getting touched or kissed, what fun is it for them?”

 _Chuck chasing a chili dog. He was_ not _having a sub/dom conversation with Cas. How was this his life?_

Dean raked his fingers through his hair.

“I guess it’s about control. The feeling of having someone totally helpless beneath you. Having someone place that kind of trust in you, when you’re the most vulnerable you can possibly be.”

 _That wasn’t so hard,_ Dean thought, pleased with himself.

“I would like to try that, I think,” Cas said casually.

Dean’s face turned crimson. He was imagining Cas writhing beneath him, tied to his bed, begging him to-

“May I ask another question?”

“Knock yourself out,” Dean croaked.

“He also suggested having sex in some . . .  seemingly odd places. On the table, or in the shower, or in the car. On the grass outside. He said sometimes he’ll use aluminum foil to-“

“SSSSSTTTTOOOOOPPP!” Dean shrieked. “Aluminum foil and sex should not be used in the same sentence!”

He took a deep breath and looked at Cas. He actively ignored the mental image of pinning Cas to the table. He tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans, which was much more difficult.

He may have survived kissing. He may have survived fake-dating. There was no way in hell he would survive having the sex talk with Cas.

“That must be what he called a kink, then? He said some people were excited by different things.”

Cas leaned in toward Dean and said in a low voice, “Dean, did you know some people like to cover themselves in whipped cream and have it licked off by their partner during sex?”

The sound of water being splurted across the room made them both turn around. Sam stood gaping at them for a few seconds before walking backwards from the room, his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, and water dribbling from his lips.

“Shut your mouth before a bee flies into it!” Dean hissed at his brother.

“A bee would much prefer to-“

“ _Not now_ , _Cas!_ ”

Cas looked him over, squinting at him like he did when he was pondering something.

“This conversation is making you uncomfortable.”

Dean sighed. “No, it’s not.” After a moment’s consideration, he added, “Sam, on the other hand . . . I’m guessing he’ll lock himself in his room for a few days. The look on his face . . .”

Dean couldn’t help laughing. At least _something_ good had come out of this conversation.

Cas wasted no time returning to his interrogation of Dean. “Have you had sex with a man before?”

“ _Jesus,_ Cas!”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! I just can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you while I'm  _sober_.”

Cas looked at him, saying nothing, waiting for Dean to continue.

“No, I’ve never had sex with a guy. I’ve, you know, fooled around a little.”

“Fooled around?”

“A dude gave me a blowjob, okay? It was just kind of a . . . casual thing. Not a big deal. Just . . . a dude helping out another dude. Kind of to satisfy curiosity, I guess.”

Cas hummed. “Yes, Garth explained to me how blowjobs work. Humans have some very creative ways of stimulating each other.”

Dean ran his hand over his face. He suddenly had an image of Cas and his date, sitting in a bar, discussing oral sex. It was too much.

“That’s it, man, I need a drink.”

“I’ll come with you. There’s . . . one more thing I wanted to ask you about.”

_Of course there was._

*****

Dean popped the cap off his beer bottle. He glanced at Cas, who seemed to be concentrating entirely too hard on the subject of sex. He was standing a little bit too close to Dean, but for once it didn’t seem to matter.

“You know, Cas, you don’t have to learn everything all at once. Kissing, dating, sex . . . these are all good things, not things to get stressed about. Go a little easy on yourself.”

Between the current subject of conversation and the nearness of his friend, Dean was starting to think about just _demonstrating_ sex. Practice sex, of course. Because practicing sex with your best friend was totally a thing.

“I’m not . . . _stressed out_. I’m curious. Human sex is . . . repetitive. Is that why you use toys?”

_"TOYS???"_

Dean coughed. He couldn't help but wonder what _toys_  they had talked about. There was no way in hell he was going to ask.

 _Nothing should really be surprising at this point_ , Dean thought. _But seriously, who sits in a bar and talks to an angel about sex toys?_

 “Did he demonstrate any of them for you?” he asked drily.

_I’m going to be given my own level of hell for asking that question._

 “No. I don’t believe he had any with him.”

“Guys! Can you just . . . pause for a minute while I get a sandwich?”

_Oh for fucks sake, first Sam walks in on us, now Charlie appears._

Charlie refused to make eye contact with either of them while she grabbed the leftover half of her club sandwich from the fridge. Dean couldn’t tell if she was smirking or grimacing in pain.

“Uh, Cas, why don’t we move this conversation somewhere private,” Dean muttered.

“How about we go to your bedroom?”

Charlie snorted as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Dean’s brain immediately informed him of all the reasons taking Cas to his bedroom was a bad idea. His dick told his brain to shut the fuck up.

So naturally, he agreed.

This time there was no mistake. Charlie was grinning. Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him off to his bedroom.

*****

“Dean, there’s one other thing I wanted to ask you.”

Dean sat down on his bed and leaned up against the headboard. Cas hesitated, then sat on the foot of the bed by Dean’s feet.

“Just give me a minute. I’m still trying to get past the idea of an angel using sex toys.” He drank some more beer, shaking his head. This conversation _could not possibly_ get any weirder.

Cas narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean without speaking.

Dean was hit with the sudden realization that Cas was waiting for him to get done imagining Cas using sex toys.

Groaning, he asked Cas what his question was.

“Garth said that some humans are into . . . feathers.”

Dean grinned. Now here was a subject he could get into.

“Oh dude.” He leaned forward. “I knew this stripper. Her name was Sylk. That’s Sylk with a _Y._ She would come out on stage, and she had all these peacock feathers hanging out behind her. And she would shake her hips, and those babies would wiggle around, and it was _obscenely_ hot.

“She carried some of those feathers in her hands, too. And she’d lean over and caress you with ‘em when you tipped her. Dude, it was just . . .” Dean, closed his eyes and hummed. “Dude. Feather porn. You can’t go wrong with feathers.”

“Dean . . . Would you be willing to show me how to have sex?”

Had Dean been closer to the edge of the bed, he would have fallen off.

“Cas! You can’t ask – you don’t just -  you and I – What the _hell?”_

“You said you had a casual hook up before. We could have casual sex. Our kisses have been very enjoyable, so I imagine sex with you would be also. It could be, as you said earlier, a dude helping out another dude.”

 _Was Cas – was he_ smirking?

Sam’s voice echoed through Dean’s head. _“The guy pulled you out of hell!”_ Dean owed him this, really. It was the least he could do. After all, Cas’s first time . . . it should be special.

Dean could make it special.

“Uh, okay Cas. Okay.”

“Thank you Dean.”

*****

Cas sat expectantly on the bed, looking anxiously at Dean.

Dean couldn’t deny his attraction to Cas, but this was still uncharted territory.

Dean moved forward on the bed to be right up close to Cas. He cleared his throat nervously, then reached up to undo Cas’s tie.

“Garth mentioned that sometimes people like to undress their partner.”

“Cas! For fuck’s sake! Don’t talk about other dudes!”

Okay. Cas was being way too blasé about this. Dean was going to have to teach him about seduction, too.

No problem. He liked a challenge.

Dean crawled into Cas’s lap, his legs on either side of Cas’s. Cas inhaled sharply at the sudden close contact. Dean trailed his fingers gently along the side of Cas’s neck, under his shirt collar. He finished loosening the tie but left it draped around his neck. Then he pushed Cas back onto the bed and pinned his shoulders before leaning down to ravage his mouth.

If the kissing before had been hot . . . this time it was more like plasma from the freaking sun. Apparently Cas was a very quick learner. Where before he’d been unsure and tentative, this time he was passionate and –

_Clingy._

Some weirdly distant part of Dean’s mind was afraid that Cas would suck his tongue completely out of his mouth. He was already hard from the absolutely obscene way their lips were brushing against each other. He pulled away and Cas whimpered.

Oh, this was gonna be _good._

Leaning back down, he teased Cas’s lower lip with his, then slid down a little bit so he could work on Cas’s clothes. He put his face near the top button, and bit it off with his teeth. He continued down the shirt, biting off each button and spitting it off to the side. Gently he slid the shirt away to reveal Cas’s chest.

Cas’s head was lifted slightly off the bed, and he was watching Dean with wide-eyed fascination. The look on his face was so innocent, so completely _Cas_ , and somewhere inside Dean a deep, warm feeling began churning.

Dean situated himself so that his crotch was right on top of Cas’s. Cas’s head fell back to the bed and his eyes closed. His lips were open and quivering.

“Boy, it doesn’t take much to get you worked up,” Dean teased.

“Is that-bad?”

“God, no!”

Dean started rocking his hips up and down. He reached his fingers down and caressed Cas’s chest lightly, sliding over his nipples until they became pointed nubs. He licked his lips, then leaned down and wrapped his mouth around one. He lapped on it a bit before sucking it into his hot mouth.

 _“Dean!”_ Cas screamed.

Dean felt Cas throbbing against him.

“Oh, baby, we’re just getting started,” Dean whispered against the nipple.

Cas finally broke his paralysis and grabbed two fistfuls of Dean’s hair.

“Do that to the other one now,” he growled.

“Bossy, bossy!” Dean chuckled. “I think we’ll try something else.”

Cas groaned.

Dean unbuckled Cas’s belt and undid his pants.

“Wait. Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still have those Enochian handcuffs?”

 Dean raised his eyebrows. “Seriously? I mean, this is your first time and everything. Don’t you want to, you know, learn the ropes first?”

“Ropes won’t hold me, Dean.”

_Fuck, that was – sexy as fuck._

Dean gulped. “Well okay then. Hang on a sec.”

If Cas found it strange that Dean kept the handcuffs by the bed, he didn’t say anything. Dean grabbed the baby oil while he was at it and directed Cas to move toward the middle of the bed.

Dean chuckled as Cas became suddenly naked. He had obviously used his angel mojo to shed the rest of his clothes.

“Impatient, much?”

“I have not had these sensations before. They are . . . I think you would say . . . awesome.”

Grinning, Dean leaped onto him like a cheetah going after prey. He grabbed his arms and held him down. Then he snapped the handcuffs around his wrists after wrapping the cuffs around the bed post.

Cas moaned. He closed his eyes and tugged on the handcuffs.

Oh yeah, he was definitely trapped.

Dean straddled Cas’s legs. He took the baby oil and poured some directly out of the bottle onto Cas’s dick. He grabbed onto him, pumping slowly with one hand and cradling his balls with the other. He ignored his own needs for now. He wanted to watch Cas. The slick motion of his hand had Cas writhing under him, yanking on the cuffs, whimpering.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly.

“Faster, Dean!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“ _Fuck! Dean!_ ”

“Holy shit, Cas, I didn’t think you knew that word. Say it again.”

Cas complied and shouted, “F-uuuuuuck.”

Dean sped up, and as Cas began leaking, he leaned down and impulsively swiped his tongue across the slit. Cas continued to writhe under him, and Dean decided to get Cas to come completely undone.

He wrapped his lips around Cas and gently sucked on the tip of him. He tasted the baby oil, which was gross, but he really, really wanted to blow Cas's mind. He sucked harder, trying to keep his tongue away from the lube.

Everything Dean had hanging from the walls fell to the ground with a violent crash.

_Oh my God OH MY GOD He did that because of ME_

He took Cas in deeper, flicking the tip of his tongue up and down, then sucking on him hard enough to damn near lift Cas’s pelvis off the bed.

"Mmmm, Dean, look out, something's happening . . ."

As experimental as Dean was being, he had no desire to swallow. He moved his mouth and returned his hand to its former duty.

Cas shot a stream of creamy white liquid across his chest. Some of it oozed onto Dean’s fingers as he gently squeezed Cas.

As Cas came, it happened.

Dean heard the whooshing sound that always accompanied Cas’s teleporting. Only this time it was much, much louder.

Cas’s upper body had lifted up from the bed, and his wings were spread out beneath him.

They were huge, with soft, willowy feathers at the top near his body, and long, straight feathers on the bottom. The rest of the feathers were medium-sized. It looked like the wings had been injured several times. They were crooked in some areas, without feathers in others.

They nearly filled the room. Dean guessed they were each eight or nine feet long, and five or six feet from top to bottom. They flapped gently, as Cas tried to adapt them to his current environment.

“Cas. W-w-wings,” Dean stuttered.

“You said you like feathers,” Cas said simply. “Uncuff me. Then I will see what I can do for you.”

 


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy fuck," whispered Dean.  
> "Technically, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired so if anything is inconsistent, let me know and I'll fix it.  
> The next chapter is pretty much written in my head, so I hope to have it up in a few days.  
> As always, thanks so much for reading and commenting. I haven't responded to very many comments, but believe me I read and appreciate every one of them, they make my day!

Dean gulped. He leaned down on Cas to uncuff him. His fingers were trembling so hard he could hardly get the key into the tiny hole to undo them. His erection pushed into Cas’s chest.

Fucking _wings._ He couldn’t take his eyes off them.

Now Cas was _definitely_ smirking at him.

Dean slid back down Cas’s prone body, rubbing his dick down his chest and stomach and settling back on his crotch. He sat up, straddling Cas, and closed his eyes.

He willed himself not to orgasm just from looking at those wings.

Cas had _feathers._

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Cas, and reached for the wings.

Cas pushed him back. Hard.

“Not yet, Dean.”

“What the fuck do you mean not yet?” he yelped. _Shit. Dean Winchester does not YELP._ “Why would you bring those out and not let me touch them?”

Cas smirked again, then before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had him pinned to the wall next to his bed. His unbelievably strong arms were wrapped up in the front of Dean’s shirt, trapping his arms against his chest. His wings were puffed out and fully extended. They were huge. Dean’s visual range was filled with feathers.

“Hey! No teleporting during sex!” he blurted.

Cas hummed. “It saves time.” He wrinkled his eyebrows. “Would you rather be on the bed?”

“Fuck, no! You’re, uh, you’re doing just fine. Just warn me next time!”

Cas’s lips were inches from Dean. Dean was grabbing onto Cas’s arms and trying to keep his weakening legs under him because _fucking hell_ Cas had him pinned to the wall and there were feathers everywhere. And his eyes . . . so large and dark blue, and staring at him like nothing existed in the Universe except the two of them.

Cas nibbled on Dean’s lower lip. Dean’s tongue wandered into Cas’s mouth, settling in between his lip and lower teeth. Cas pulled back and Dean groaned at the loss of contact.

“What are you doing, you bastard?” he growled.

In response, Cas squinted his eyes while he studied Dean. It was as if he was trying to decide what to do next.

“I need you to be naked.”

With a snap of his fingers Dean’s clothes were just _gone_.

 _Must be the same trick he used on himself earlier,_ Dean mused.

_Angel Sex._

_AWESOME._

Suddenly Cas curled his wings around and slid them down the sides of Dean’s body. The feathers flipped up as they caressed him. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and pinned them to his chest again. His eyes began to glow with blueish white light.

“What do you think of _my_ feathers, Dean? Are they better than your stripper’s?” he purred.

Dean nearly burst into tears. Was this still _casual_ sex? Somehow he didn’t think so.

“Cas, they’re . . . they’re fucking incredible. Let me touch them, Cas. Let me touch you before I lose my fucking _mind_.”

Cas released Dean’s arms. He cupped Dean’s face, stroking his cheek with his long, soft fingers. As he leaned in to kiss him, Dean grabbed two fistfuls of Cas’s long flight feathers.

They were so fucking _soft._

Cas was squirming and moaning in front of him, kissing him fiercely, and Dean was leaking precum and grinding into Cas. He was pretty sure there were actually stars in his bedroom, because he was seeing _lights._

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “do you trust me?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” He gently tugged on the feathers in his hands.

“I want – I – I need-“

“For fucks sake, Cas, I’m about to come all over you, so just spit it out! What do you need from me?”

“My grace-it’s aching to touch your soul.”

Dean’s hand carded through the feathers he could reach and tugged at the wings to pull them closer. He should be completely freaked out because was there such a thing as _grace sex_? And he found he didn’t care. If it would get him closer to Cas, well, he was up for it.

“Do it.”

Cas’s eyes became predatory. He put two fingers up to Dean’s forehead and then

_Holy Chuck._

Dean’s entire body filled with warmth. He was staring at Cas, but Cas was made of _light._ Cas was colored sunbeams filtered through stained glass windows, and flames climbing all the way to the sky, and starlight stretching for eons, with glowing threads of silver spreading through it all like tiny tree branches.

He felt a burning surge of power wrap around his mind, and it emanated such love and adoration, and he had never felt so completely at peace. _This was Cas_ ; real, actual Cas; Warrior Cas, Angel of the Lord Cas, the Cas who dove into Hell and saved Dean’s ass.

The wings, prismatic and rippling, were made of the same light energy. Dean could feel them reach gently into his body and caress him. They were caressing his _being_ , his _consciousness_ , his _awareness_. Dean realized they were wrapping around his soul, pouring love into it, touching it so gently he thought maybe he was in literal heaven.

_Dean?_

Dean couldn’t remember how to use words. Instead he focused on pushing his soul further into Cas’s grace, to show him how much he enjoyed the intimacy. Cas wrapped more tightly around him.

_Dean. Ever since I pulled you out of hell, my grace has been longing to touch your soul. It pulses like a beautiful beacon in an ocean of darkness. I have craved having this connection with you._

Cas was speaking Enochian.

Dean _understood_ that Cas was speaking Enochian. It didn’t occur to him that he shouldn’t be able to understand it.

And who knew Cas could be so poetic?

Dean had no idea how long they stayed like that. He whimpered when Cas finally pulled away from him and they returned to regular reality.

Dean opened his eyes and found himself staring into Cas’s face. Only now he could see behind his eyes, see _into_ him, and he’d never felt such an incredibly intense connection to anyone in his life.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered.

“Technically, yes.”

Dean ignored this and reached up further into Cas’s wings, to the soft little feathers on top. He took them between his fingers and rubbed them. Dean’s hips were moving on their own, his neglected penis protesting as it pulsed against Cas. He ran his fingers gently down the wings, stroking them. Cas silently let his head fall back. He pulled Dean as close as physically possible, crushing them together. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back and reached for the joints that connected his wings to his back. He squeezed them, dug his fingers into them. He scratched his nails down Cas’s back.

Cas, meanwhile, had dropped his hands to Dean’s ass. He had spread his butt cheeks and was lightly running his finger over Dean’s hole. Neither of them said a word or made a sound, other than heavy breathing. It was as if they were still on another plane and didn’t need human language to communicate.

Dean grabbed another handful of feathers as Cas abandoned his ass and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Dean, pink lips open, and then he took Dean in his mouth. He had his hands around Dean’s legs now. Dean traced along the undersides of the feathers as Cas moved him around inside his mouth. He found himself poking into Cas’s cheeks, then going down his throat. Cas used his tongue to press him against the roof of his mouth.

He gripped onto the feathers harder with one hand, and stuffed his other hand into Cas’s hair. Between the feathers, and Cas’s incredible talent for giving blowjobs, and the whole soul-touching thing, Dean came faster than he ever had in his life, and Cas _swallowed_.

His knees finally gave out and he sank to the ground, where Cas was still kneeling. Cas reached out and cupped his jaw. Then he sat down and wrapped his legs and wings around Dean. Dean put his arms around Cas and fell asleep, and had the sweetest dreams of his life.

*****

 

 

 

 


	8. The Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, and more angst. But Charlie's got their backs.

Dean awoke the next morning in his own bed, alone, likely due to Cas’s teleportation powers.

 _Not a cuddler, apparently,_ Dean thought. But then, why would he be? Last night wasn’t anything more to Cas than just a lesson. Dean was his friend, his teacher. He was doing him a favor, nothing more. Last night was just like the kissing and the dating: It was Cas learning how to have a relationship with someone.

Someone _else._

Dean pushed the lightweight blanket to his feet and sat up. He wasn’t sure he could face Cas and pretend last night meant nothing. Not when it meant the _entire fucking world_ to Dean.

_I’m overthinking this. I’m getting all girly over something that wasn’t that big of a deal. Act like it was any other hookup. Don’t make it awkward. Don’t make it awkward. Don’t. make. it. awkward._

Dean raked a hand across his bristly chin, then headed for the shower.

_It was one night. That’s it._

He showered. Dressed. Shaved. Brushed his teeth.

_No big deal. Casual sex._

Dean absently fingered the hair gel as he worked it through the damp strands on his head. He looked in the mirror and sighed. Who the fuck was he kidding? Last night had been the single most incredible, intense, satisfying, mind-blowing, intimate, fantastic sexual experience of his entire life. Times ten. _Times infinity._ He was ruined for sex with anyone else.

He hadn’t realized before how much of Cas was unknown to him. He knew Cas wasn’t human, obviously, but he hadn’t really _understood_ that before last night.

_Casual sex that just happened to involve my soul._

With any luck, he could avoid Cas. He couldn’t bear the thought of him being with someone else the way he’d been with Dean. And it was only a matter of time before he found someone on that damn dating site.

He’d find a case. He’d leave for a couple days. Because avoidance was the healthiest coping method he knew.

*****

Cas felt relieved when morning finally arrived.

He had overstepped his boundaries with Dean. He’d fucking _obliterated_ them. What the hell was he thinking, letting his grace touch Dean’s soul? His loss of control could have shattered Dean to pieces. Putting his body back together was one thing. Putting his soul back together was impossible.

He shouldn’t have brought out his wings. But feeling Dean’s hands on them, the way his fingers had caressed them, the awe that had radiated from Dean just from seeing them . . . had been so incredible. He’d been selfish.

Cas leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had all his layers of clothes back on, wings safely contained on another plane, grace compressed as it needed to be to fit inside his vessel. He knew his hair was messy. He hadn’t bothered combing it after last night.

He had to talk to Dean.

He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Sam came in shortly after, and if he had overheard anything that happened last night, he made no mention of it.

Cas was a little relieved to see that Sam’s hair was messier than normal too.

“Did you not sleep well?” Cas asked.

Sam shook his head. “Dude. Charlie was Skyping with Dorothy.”

Apparently, this was supposed to be some kind of explanation, but it was lost on Cas.

“Was she talking loudly? I’m sure if you had asked her to speak more quietly -“

He was interrupted by Sam snorting.

“It wasn’t _talking,_ Cas. They were, you know. . . being . . . _intimate._ ”

Cas squinted at him, wondering if he should mention that he and Dean had been intimate also. Then he remembered Dean mentioning that Sam would be traumatized by hearing the two of them discuss sex.

Probably not, then.

They both turned their heads at the sound of hurried footsteps.

“Dean?” Sam called.

He and Cas unanimously went after him.

“Yeah? What?” he answered gruffly. He had his duffle bags with him, as if he was leaving to work a case. Cas didn’t understand why he hadn’t asked Sam and him for help.

“Dude, what the hell?” Sam asked. His eyes were wide and surprised.

“There’s a case nearby. I’m gonna go take care of it.”

Sam and Cas exchanged worried glances.

“Dean? Don’t you want us to come with you?” Cas was baffled at Dean’s behavior. It’s not like he had never worked a case alone before, but was he not going to even mention what had happened between the two of them?

And oh, that stung. Of course, Dean had just been helping him out. Last night hadn’t been anything special to him. Cas shouldn’t have ever hoped that it had been. But still . . . they needed to talk about what Cas had done.

“It’s just a vamp who got . . . creative. Started leaving drained bodies in strange places. I’ll handle it.” He turned and headed for the stairs, leaving Cas and Sam staring after him.

*****

So obviously Dean was angry. Cas sat in the bedroom they had given him. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to understand what had happened. Obviously, Dean was furious with him. He didn’t even acknowledge what had happened between them. He hadn’t even looked at Cas.

Cas knew, in his own mind, that his love for Dean was unrequited. But last night had felt like they had been truly, unreservedly _together_. He had allowed himself hope. He’d been so sure that Dean felt something for him, something akin to love. Maybe not the intense need and love that Cas felt, but anything was better than nothing.

Dean had seemed so open, so expressive, and Cas had never really seen that side of him before.

Maybe that’s what everyone was like during sex. Somehow, though, he doubted it.

Charlie wandered into his room, grinning from ear to ear, and Cas could swear she was _glowing_.

“Charlie? Are you okay?”

She crawled up next to him on the bed, beaming. “I’m more than okay. And from the sound of things, you and Dean must be, too!”

“Wh-what?”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tugged him close in a little hug. “Come on, I have ears. You guys were LOUD.” She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at him. “Do you really have feathers?”

He squinted at her. “Yes? But – Sam didn’t hear us. He said he heard you Skyping with Dorothy. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t hear Dean and I?” He looked at Charlie questioningly. “But then how did you . . . “

“Oh my GOD!” She laughed, a tear escaping and running down her cheek. “Let’s just be thankful he heard us and not you guys! So . . . what happened afterward? Tell me everything. Did he finally admit that he’s desperately in love with you? Was there cuddling? Please tell me there was cuddling. And where is Dean, by the way? Sleeping in?”

“He left on a hunt. Was there supposed to be cuddling?” Cas looked at her, panicked. Had he done something wrong by not . . . cuddling?

She scooted back from him a little so she could see his face. His eyes were wide and worried. He looked terrified. “Cas,” she said softly. Her expression had changed from giggly and carefree to worried and caring. “What happened?”

 Talking about his feelings was still something new to him. Grace or not, he’d been around humans long enough to know he was experiencing feelings in a similar way as they did. He probably always had. He just never had words for them. And finding words now to describe the depth of his discomfort was difficult.

“I’m not sure,” he began. “I have never done anything like that before, so maybe I just misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood what?” she prodded.

He looked down, remembering the way Dean kissed him, and touched him, and pressed his soul into him. And the way Dean had looked at him. He’d been so sure those things meant love.

“The difference between sex and love.”

Charlie considered him for a long moment before she spoke. “Look. I don’t know what happened after – after your whole – is it even still called _sex_ if there’s an angel involved? I don’t need to know that. But I do know this. Dean . . . he’s very insecure about his feelings. It’s like he doesn’t think he deserves to feel good things. But he’s a good guy, and he does feel good things. And he definitely feels good things about you.”

“What - does that even mean?”

“He loves you, ya big dummy.” She snuggled up close to him again and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Haven’t you noticed how jealous he gets when we bring up your dates? Or even the dating site?”

Now Cas was really confused. “But he’s been so willing to help me. Every time I’ve asked him to teach me something, to help me learn how to have a relationship – why would he help me with those things if he didn’t want me to have dates?“

Charlie reached up and affectionately ruffled his hair. “Dean is your friend. Although I find it hard to believe he goes around kissing his other friends,” she chuckled. “But he wants you to be happy. That much I’m sure of. And he doesn’t have enough faith in himself to realize that _he_ can make you happy.”

“I thought he would have figured that out last night,” Cas mumbled. “Are you sure it’s not just me?”

“Oh, sweetie. He loves you. Sam can see it. I can see it. _People in other galaxies_ can see it. We just have to get the two of you to see it.”

As an afterthought, she added, “Oh, and I think you might want to delete your dating profile.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have gotten this done sooner but I was making Crack!videos (guilty pleasure). If you want, you can check the latest one out here: https://youtu.be/86FOkcmxf3g. And I'm on tumblr here: http://lapfulofmisha.tumblr.com I obviously suck at making links, sorry.  
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos. Literally the first thing I do in the morning is check my notifications. :)


	9. Dean sees the light and decides to leave it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some vampires are dumb. Dean is angsty and his phone suffers. Sam is probably confused. Or maybe not.

_Monsters must be getting dumber by the day._

Dean shook his head as he cleaned off and stored his machetes in the trunk of his car. He thought about calling Sam just to share the outrageousness of his current case with someone. Who’d ever heard of a vampire that sucked its victims dry? Before Dean chopped the evil fucker’s head off, he got the vampire to admit that he wasn’t, in fact, drinking all the blood from each person. He was selling what was left over after he fed.

Selling leftover blood to vamps who were too lazy to hunt for themselves.

At least the case had taken his mind off Cas for a while. He hadn’t even been able to look him in the eye when he left. Three days had passed while he followed Mr. Entrepreneur Vampire’s trail of bodies. Three days, and Cas hadn’t called him once. Yesterday, Dean checked in with Sam to let him know he was still alive, and to find out if any more bodies had turned up in nearby towns. But Sam didn’t mention Cas at all, and Dean didn’t ask about him.

He was afraid of the answer.

He was afraid Sam would tell him that Cas met someone wonderful. He didn’t want to hear about whatever date Cas had surely been on while Dean was gone.

He didn’t want to think about how Cas would have dressed in jeans and (probably) one of Dean’s own shirts. Or how he would have smelled like soap and leather and cinnamon. Charlie would have helped him with his hair, helped him sculpt that super-hot-sex-hair thing he had started doing. _That super-hot-sex hair thing that had Dean balling his fists every time he saw Cas, to keep from grabbing into that soft mess on his head and throwing him against the nearest vertical surface._

Hell, Cas could be with someone right now. And eventually, some guy or girl was going to figure out how incredibly awesome Cas was, and latch onto him and never let go. Because Cas wasn’t just hot. He was sweet, and brilliant, and fierce. And even though he could smite the fuck out of a room full of demons, he still had this innocence about him that made Dean want to wrap him up in a blanket and give him kittens. He was beautiful. He was magic incarnate. He was the most selfless person Dean had ever known.

Oh yeah, and there was the mind-blowing sex. With grace and souls and wings and fucking telepathy.

Dean was going to lose all of it when Cas found someone. 

Losing Cas would end him. Losing Cas was _truly_ something he wouldn’t survive.

He sat in the Impala, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He weighed his choices. He could either take a chance and talk to Cas, confess his feelings, and see what Cas said. It would be the most awkward conversation of his life. Or, he could wait until Cas found someone and left him forever. He would never get another chance, and he would never _ever_ find someone like Cas again.

He couldn’t risk it. There was too much at stake. Dean picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Cas’s number and he called it. No answer. Dean tried again. Straight to voicemail.

Shit. He had his phone turned off. Dean checked the time on his phone. Eight o’clock. There was only one reason Cas would have his phone off this late. He was on a date _right now_.

_You’re being paranoid. He probably just left his phone in his room and the battery died. Call Sam and tell him you need to talk to Cas._

Dean called Sam. Sam answered on the second ring.

“Dean? I thought you said you took care of the case? Is something wrong?”

Dean cleared his throat. He was nervous. “Everything is fine. I just need to talk to Cas about something.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. “Dude you sound _weird._ You sure everything’s okay?”

“Everything’s fine!” he snapped. Doing this talking-emotion-confessional thing to Cas would be difficult enough. Sam noticing his discomfort (and panic) didn’t help. “Just put Cas on the phone.”

“I can’t, Dean. He’s not here. He left about half an hour ago to go –“

_-on a date_. Dean couldn’t bear to hear the words. He hung up on Sam before he could finish. Cas left to go on a date. Where else would he be at this hour? Without his phone on, no less?

He suddenly felt claustrophobic. His breath was coming rapidly and his heart was pounding. He got out of his car and threw his phone on the ground.

_It’s not a big deal. Cas’s dates hadn’t exactly been raging successes. He wasn’t going to find the love of his life in one day._

_But what if he does? And what the hell is happening to me?_

And then something else occurred to him.

_This must be how Sam felt when he lost Jessica. Except that they had actually been together. And she_ died _. How did he survive such pain?_

Dean shook his head. _Fuck it,_ he decided. _I’ll find him. Wherever he’s at. I’ll tell him everything. Right in front of his date, if I have to. I don’t even care anymore. I love him._

_Fucking hell,_ I love him.

Dean picked his phone up off the ground, got back in the Impala and took off like a maniac headed for the Bunker. Sam would tell him where Cas went. And if Sam didn’t know, he’d find him himself. He’d fucking _summon_ him if he had to.

 


	10. Dean is Extremely Coordinated

Dean somehow managed to make it to the Bunker with both he and the Impala in one piece. He unlocked the door and ran down the stairs.

“Sam!” he was calling, before he made it to the bottom step. “SAAAAAMM!” His voice reverberated throughout the room.

Sam heard Dean and came running, afraid something bad happened.

“Dean? You alright?” he called anxiously, looking his brother over from head to toe.

“Where’s Cas?” he demanded.

Sam stared at him. “He and Charlie are still out shopping. They’ve been gone for hours. They must have stopped to eat. Why?”

Dean froze. “Shopping? Did you say _shopping_?

Sam raked his fingers through his hair. “Yes, Dean, shopping,” he repeated sarcastically. “It’s something you do when you need to buy things.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What I mean is . . . he’s not on a date?”

Sam crossed his arms and studied Dean. “Why does it bother you so much that Cas is dating?”

Dean huffed. “It doesn’t _bother_ me.”

“Bullshit. Dean-”

“I am not having this conversation right now,” he huffed. “I’m tired and I need a shower.”

Dean moved to push past Sam, but Sam was quicker. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and maneuvered him into a chair. Dean sulked but didn’t try to get up.

“We are, in fact, having this conversation, Dean. I’m tired of watching you turn your back on everything that could make you happy.”

Dean looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m getting a beer.” He started to get up and Sam pushed him back into the chair.

“Are you just being an ass, or have you genuinely not figured it out yet?” he asked softly.

“There’s nothing to figure out! Let me up or so help me I will-”

“You’re in love with Cas! Stop being so damn stubborn and do something about it before it’s too late!”

Sam turned around and walked out of the room. Dean stared after him, stunned. Was he really that obvious? If Sam figured it out, did that mean Cas had it figured out also? If Cas _did_ know, he apparently didn’t _care_ , since he was still window shopping on that damn dating site.

It occurred to Dean that maybe he could use that to his advantage.

His earlier optimism may have faded a little, but he had to know if there was something real between him and Cas. He couldn’t keep pretending they were just friends. Not after everything that had happened between them.

He realized he would need Sam’s help, so he got up and went after him. He was so excited about his plan that he forgot to grab a beer.

*****

Cas and Charlie reached the Bunker a couple hours after Dean. They were dragging their feet after returning home from their shopping adventure. Earlier, Charlie insisted that Cas find some clothes of his own so he could stop borrowing Dean’s. “And,” she added, “no offense? But having clothes that fits your body will be a lot sexier than that freaking trench-coat of yours. And you will definitely catch Dean’s eye if you’re parading around in tight jeans.” She winked.

Tight jeans sounded uncomfortable to Cas, but Charlie insisted she knew what she was talking about. Thus Cas found himself being dragged from store to store. Charlie made him try on endless outfits, until they found clothes they both agreed on.

Cas found he enjoyed Charlie’s company. She was lighthearted and funny, caring and intelligent. He was glad to finish shopping, however. Charlie wanted to stop at a burger joint and eat, and she got a bit lost driving home. (She was enthusiastically telling Cas about Dorothy and their plans to meet up in real life, and she drove past the exit).

They headed straight for Cas’s room and dropped the bags of clothes on the floor. Charlie flopped across Cas’s bed and was sound asleep almost immediately.

Cas thought back to Charlie’s suggestion that he delete his dating profile. Now seemed as good a time as any. Charlie had taught him enough about using her laptop that he could log on and use the dating site privately.

He sat down and opened up the website. There were several new messages waiting for him. One was familiar; it was the same woman who proclaimed to want athletic sex.

The only person Cas wanted to have athletic sex with was Dean. He deleted the woman’s message.

He proceeded to delete the next three messages with barely a glance. The last one looked interesting though, and he clicked on it out of curiosity.

 _Looking for an angel_ , the ad read.

_Tall, dark and handsome seeks tall, dark and handsome. Must have wings. Must be painfully socially inept. Must have shockingly blue eyes and dark, disastrously messy hair. Must be able to have telepathic soul sex that is so fantastically mind-blowing that it is lifechanging. Must be a badass who is able to hunt monsters._

_Must be Castiel._

Cas blinked. He reread the message over and over.

It was from Dean.

_It was from Dean._

Why would he hide behind the dating site instead of just talking to him?

Almost as soon as the thought formed in his head, he knew the answer.  This was Dean. This was Dean showing his interest in Cas the only way he knew how.

Two could play at this game.

Cas left a response.

_If you are interested, I will be at the bar where we had our fake date. Tomorrow at 8 p.m._

*****

Neither of them acknowledged the messages from the website the next morning. Sam suggested they check out a case in Wisconsin. People in the small town of NibbleNook were experiencing time loss and memories of abduction by aliens.

“Really, Sammy? Aliens?” Dean scoffed.

“Don’t your Men In Black handle such reports?” Cas asked.

Dean glared at him. “Seriously, Cas?”

Sam looked back and forth between the two of them. “Is there some reason you don’t want to take this case?”

“Actually, Bitch, I have a date.”

Sam’s face fell. He looked sympathetically at Cas.

“I also have a date,” Cas responded. He looked innocently at Sam.

Sam put two and two together fairly easily. He successfully hid his smirk. He had worked hard to come up with a case that was so ridiculous he knew they would both refuse to take it.

There was no NibbleNook, Wisconsin.

 

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll sit this one out. I’ll give a couple of Bobby’s old buddies a call. They can investigate it. We could use a little time off anyway.”

(He had to cover his tracks).

*****

As date time drew closer, Cas became more and more nervous. He and Dean had avoided each other all day, and Cas wondered if Dean regretted sending the message.

He would know tonight, one way or another.

Charlie appeared at his doorway with a large grin on her face.

“So? Time to get ready!” she announced.

Cas looked at her skeptically. “But the date isn’t for two hours. And I can teleport there instantly. I don’t have to worry about driving. Dean knows I can teleport short distances.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. She walked up to Cas and put her hand on his shoulder. “Trust me. Beauty takes time.”

Cas squinted at her. There were times he didn’t understand her logic.

Charlie sensed his confusion. “Dude. We want Dean to _drool_ over you. He’s obviously head over heels in love with you. So we just need to push him over the edge.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Now.” She turned serious. “What are you planning on wearing?”

“I, uh-“

“That’s what I thought.” She brushed past him and went to his closet. After careful deliberation, she grabbed one of the pairs of jeans they’d bought, a light blue button down and a dark blue sweater.

“This will bring out the blue in your eyes.” She shoved the clothes into his arms. “Go shower and put these on,” she instructed.

Cas did as he was told. When he emerged from the bathroom some twenty minutes later, Charlie was waiting for him. She whistled.

“You clean up nice!” She reached up and fixed his collar.

“Now for your hair!”

*****

Dean stood in front of his mirror. He wasn’t sure what to make of Cas.  The guy barely said three words to him the entire day. But still . . . he said he wanted to have an actual date with him. A real date, not a pretend-teach-me-what-to-do date.

Maybe Cas was just nervous.

He chuckled. Cas. Nervous. It was almost unfathomable.

Everything was going to be okay. He wasn’t sure how he knew this. But he did.

*****

When Cas arrived at the bar, Dean didn’t appear to be there. He sucked in a breath. One of them had to get there first, right? He went up to the bar and ordered two beers and two shots of whiskey. He found a table near the bar and sat down.

A few minutes later he saw Dean. Their eyes met, and it was like every cheesy romance novel ever written said it would be.

Dean grinned when he spotted Cas. He practically ran to him. Once he got to the table, though, he froze.

“Uh. Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and sat at the empty chair. Cas handed him his beer and the second shot glass.

Dean drained the shot and half the beer before looking at Cas. For a minute, neither of them said anything. Cas finally broke the silence.

“Charlie told me to delete my profile on LoveAndMore.com.”

“Good.” Dean snorted and tore into his beer again.

“You didn’t approve of my dating strangers,” Cas stated.

“I didn’t approve of you dating anyone who wasn’t me,” Dean blurted.

Cas tilted his head in that way he did, and studied Dean.

“If you wanted to date me yourself, why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean sighed. He carefully looked everywhere but at Cas. “Dude. You know I don’t do the whole feelings thing.”

“So you have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?”

 Dean looked at him then. Cas’s eyes were full of . . . yup, that was definitely hope. And longing. Dean suddenly felt like the world’s biggest asshole.

“So. Um. What do you want to do first?”

Cas smiled, _actually smiled,_ and reached for Dean’s hand.

*****

The date didn’t last long. Dean dragged Cas outside to the Impala. He opened the door to the back seat and shoved him inside.

Cas fell back and scooted himself the rest of the way in. Dean crawled in after him and slammed the door shut behind him. He practically ripped off his own shirt in his attempt to get down to bare skin. Cas took Dean’s lead and pulled his sweater over his head. He reached to unbutton his shirt, but Dean smacked his hands away. He made short work of the buttons and exposed Cas’s chest. He practically fell down on top of him.

Cas looked up at him with his eyes open wide and his lips parted. Dean groaned. He lowered himself down so his full weight was on Cas.

“Wings,” he growled.

“What if someone sees?” Cas asked, surprised.

“You can erase their memory. Wings, Cas! _Right now!_ ” he demanded.

With a sharp intake of breath, Cas brought out his wings. They were scrunched up uncomfortably, since they were too big to really fit into the car.

Dean’s hands wrapped around feathers immediately. Cas closed his eyes and moaned.

Dean nipped along his jawline, and when he reached his ear, he chuckled.   
“We’re gonna have a good time, angel.”

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean and pulled him closer before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Their kiss was much more urgent this time. Their tongues fumbled against each other, each anxiously trying to take control. Dean released one of the wings. He fisted into Cas’s hair and pulled. Cas bucked his hips up into Dean, and their cocks rubbed together. A thin sliver of pleasure ran through each of them. Dean pushed himself up off of Cas, who whimpered at the loss of contact. Dean fumbled with his belt unsuccessfully. He was distracted by the writhing angel beneath him. Cas became fed up with the whole idea of clothes, and with a wave of his hand, they were both naked.

“Your magic tricks are awesome,” Dean muttered.

“They are hardly magic tricks. I simply reorganize and transfer matter-“

“Your pillow talk needs work, Cas,” Dean muttered. He released Cas’s hair and grabbed Cas’s wingbone.

“Dean! _Fuck_!”

“Much better,” Dean grinned. “Enough talking for now.”

He buried his face in between Cas’s neck and jawbone, trailing kisses down to his collarbone. His fingers, meanwhile, were wrapping around feathers, slowly caressing both sides of each one. His full body weight pressed against Cas.

Cas’s wings were fluttering with each touch. His wings were screaming with the delicious feel of Dean’s hands.

Not to mention the weight of Dean’s body pinning him down. Even though the pressure on his back from laying on the wings was a bit uncomfortable, the thrill of having Dean like this, _for real,_ was unspeakable.

He put his face into Dean’s hair. It smelled musky and woodsy, and it was so soft against his face. Cas finally wiggled his wings free from where they were stuffed around car seats and pressed into the back window. He wrapped them around Dean, who instantly looked up at Cas in awe.

“I will never get used to that,” he mumbled.

Cas lightened his grip. “I thought you enjoyed feathers?” His dark blue eyes looked at Dean plaintively.  

Dean laughed. “Wrap those damn things back around me,” he growled. He grabbed Cas’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He plunged into Cas’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and pushing him further into the car seat. His knees were bent to fit into the backseat. He sucked on Cas’s upper lip, and Cas pulled Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and returned the favor.

After a moment of intense tongue action, Dean pushed against the wings and moved south. Cas’s eyes were half closed, watching.

“This what you want, angel? My mouth on you?”

“Please,” he whispered.

“I like it when you beg.”

Cas pulled Dean closer with his wings, and Dean wrapped his grinning mouth around Cas. He hummed as he took him in further. Cas grabbed his hair with both hands, and used his wings to stroke up and down Dean’s back.

“Dean,” he whispered.

“Hmmmm?”

“I still do not completely understand human emotions-“

Dean snorted and Cas squirmed at the sensation.

“But I’m certain that what I feel for you is love.”

Dean licked a stipe up the underside of Cas’s dick.

“Glad to hear it, Cas. Cause I’m pretty sure that’s what I feel too.”

He went back to work, flicking his tongue at the tip and stroking with his hands. _“Dean!_ ” Cas screamed. The angel, to his utter horror, spewed cum all over Dean’s face.

“Dean! I’m sorry! It happened so quickly!”

Dean started laughing. He licked at his lips, tasting Cas for the first time.

Cas snapped his fingers and cleaned him up.

Dean suddenly became serious. He grabbed his hands into the top of Cas’s wings near his shoulders, and pinned him into the seat. Cas gasped, and wrapped his arms around Dean.

“You need to promise me something.”

“Anything you wish, Dean.”

“No more dating.”

 


End file.
